Alone
by gilmoreLLgirls
Summary: Alone, this can describe Brooke's existence in Tree Hill after losing Peyton to her ex boyfriend Lucas. Peyton was the closest thing she had to as family and deep down a possibility for the love you can only wish for in a fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I sit on the cool sand looking out towards the horizon. The breeze caressing my cheek softly. I wiped away the fresh tear that trickles down my face. It's been a hard year, one of loss and despair, of heartache and pain. Everyday seems everlasting. School, the social networking that I ruled. 'The queen bee' that I was has now disappeared as I sink back and keep to myself. I quit the cheerleading squad and resigned from student body president. Everything I have worked for is now evaporating into thin air and I'm becoming someone I have been fearful all my life.

I have lost my best friend Peyton to my now formerly ex-boyfriend. I'm alone which is my worst fear. I have had to grow up with it as my parents practically neglect me and don't give a care what I do as long as I'm passing school. I don't even see them most of the time as they are always flying to random places for business.

I slowly trudge back to my only friend Rachel's place and plonk myself onto my comfy bed and sighing heavily. I roll over and checked the time. It beams 9.00pm, it's so early in the night and right about now I would have been out and about hanging with people, but I am happy enough to wallow in self pity.

I closed my eyes breathing in deeply I soon I fall into a restless long sleep. I awake what only seem minutes later, but in fact the next morning with Rachel hitting me with her pillow.

'Wake up whore, you late for school' said Rachel in her cheery but bitchy voice. I moan and roll over putting a pillow over my head to try and drown out her voice, trying my best to ignore her.

'You can't hide from the world forever' she chimes in a high pitch voice. I knew deep down she's right. I hate when she was right which is most of the time lately.

'Leave without me I'll be there soon' I groan 'I promise' I add sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes to get a better look of my surroundings.

'Okay and by the way. Take a shower you look like shit'. She smiles walking out of the room.

I so want to hit her with my pillow but I don't have the effort to do so. I shuffle to the mirror and take a good look at myself. She is right I do look like shit. I went into the bathroom and had the quickest shower of man kind. I pick out just a boring outfit there was no one to impress anymore. I pull my hair into a messy bun grab my purse and keys and make my way to my car.

I park in the school car park turn off the ignition of the car and sit back listening to all the school chatter of my fellow students. I will have to spend the next 6 hours of torture in the confinements of Tree Hill High.

I use to walk into Tree Hill with my head high full of confidence ready fro the day ahead. Catching up on gossip or even discussing the weekend that was. Now though it's a different story. My head is hung low as I don't want anyone to notice me hoping I can make it to the library without anyone saying a word.

Yes you heard right, I am spending what is suppose to be the best school year alone in a library trying to pass the time by reading. Reading is a new hobby that I have started realising that it does pass the time pretty quickly.

I reach my locker in one piece and as I grab the book that I will need for the morning. I lose grip on one of my books and it cascades to the ground papers flying everywhere. I quickly bend over grabbing bits and pieces and stuffing it on top of my pile.

'Here' said Peyton who was helping me.

I can feel myself going red from embarrassment having not been in the presence of Peyton in months. Even when we take the same classes I sit at the back of the room whilst she sits towards the front, we never needed to force any conversation.

'Thanks' I quietly say giving a small grin.

'Um I was wondering if we could talk after fifth period, you know skip sixth' I look at her quite shocked as I notice that she is as nervous as I am.

'You know what don't worry' she quickly says standing up.

'No, no, no it um should be fine' I stutter back not sure if I said yes or not as everything is still a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**POV BROOKE**

I'm currently pacing the school parking lot nervously awaiting for Peyton to have the 'talk' she wanted to have with me. The palms of my hands become sweaty and I try to focus my attention on my breathing. _Why am I doing this? What's the point? I bet she won't even turn up_. I stop pacing as I lean on my car trying to be as patient as possible.

As if on queue Blondie appears in eye sight as she walks slowly over to me. Her green eyes are focused on the gravel ground, whilst her blonde curls bounce effortlessly with each step. She looks totally flawless and I have to shake my head to get back in focus. _I'm angry at her remember_. She stops hesitantly a metre in front of me, her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. She peers up her beautiful green eyes holding the gaze of my own and a small smile plays across her face before it slowly fades away.

'I didn't think you would show' she says honestly as she kicks a small piece of gravel along the ground with her black converse shoe.

I merely shrug 'Well I did agree'. My tone was harsh, not quite how I wanted to reply but I can't help the resentment cascading over me towards her. I fold my arms across my chest a stance I use to protect myself, not to let down my defences. I'm not going to forgive her so easily.

It's not the fact that she is dating Lucas. I honestly don't care anymore. Yeah it hurt when he cheated on me for the second time, but he's a guy what did I expect. Once a cheater always a cheater I say. That and the fact Peyton and Lucas are written in the stars and I just got in the way. I was more hurt that Peyton could go behind my back for the second time. After all the pain she caused me the first time. She's supposed to be my best friend the person I'm able to rely on, a shoulder to cry on. But it evaporated as soon as I found out about the two. The trust I was regaining with her has disappeared, no longer existent.

'Yeah I guess you did' she timidly replies as an awkward silence seeps between us as we are both unsure what to say next without getting the other one upset.

After a few minutes of having an inner battle with myself on what to say as I know Peyton isn't going to start. Also the fact my patience with the blonde was beginning to wear thin. Before I knew it I blurt out 'What did you really want? Do I have an album of yours that you want? Did you want to torture me?' I close my eyes as I rub my temple trying to prevent an incoming headache.

She jumps slightly and I know she has come back to the land of the living instead of her own world. 'no, its just-' she begins before she shakes her head and sighs 'just get in my car' as she gestures to her black comet behind her.

_Get in her car_. Yeah right I can't be persuaded that easily and plus she hasn't even told me why she has got me skipping calculus. Not that I should be complaining as I'm already failing the subject as it is, but seriously I'm not suppose to be noticing Peyton's existence, let alone joining her for a joy ride. My brain and my head are having there own battle. My head is saying no, walk away. But my heart is saying hear her out what do you have to loose. As usual I subconsciously nibble my bottom lip unsure whether to listen to my head or my heart.

'I'm not going to kidnap you or torture you in any way' she sarcastically cuts in snapping me out of my trance. I roll my eyes before she speaks again 'I'll bring you back in one piece. I promise'. Her eyes sparkle in the sunlight and I can see the hope in her eyes.

'Fine, though keep to the speed limit I would like to be around for graduation'. I walk past her taking in the scent of her vanilla body spray. My number one favourite smell as a small smile makes its way, anger evaporating for just a moment.

* * *

The car trip went rather quickly mainly due to the fact she drives like a crazy maniac as we pull over to the side of the road. I look around at our surroundings and I knew where we were immediately surprised that she would even take me hear considering all the memories we both share here. It's where I first found Peyton sitting under the bridge staring into space when her mother passed away. It is well was out sacred place where we would go a kids to run from our troubles, to block out the world and just the company of each other was enough for us.

'So why are we here?' I ask curiously shifting myself in the passenger seat to get a better view of Peyton.

'To hide from the world for a few minutes' she weakly replies as she stares intently at her hands that are still clenched to the steering wheel.

'What could be possibly wrong? You have everything Peyt' I quietly say, not understanding why she wants to hide. She laughs lightly and I look on confused.

I'm supposed to be the one that has troubles. The one who's life goes from fantastic to drab in a blink of an eye. She hasn't been the one who cries all night from being lonely, not having anyone in my life as they all seem to leave. She has Lucas, her art, her music, cheerleading, friends and a father who loves her more then anything in this world. Compared to me who has nothing she's doing pretty well considering.

'No I don't. I don't have everything' she speaks so softly that I'm just able to hear her as she opens the car door and gets out. I'm left stunned sitting in the car mulling over her response.

* * *

I decided that I should follow her, no matter how angry or disappointed I am with her. I still care and love her, more then anything in this world. I find her where she always is when she isn't in her bedroom listening to her depressing music. I move quietly towards her and sit next her though leaving a gap, showing just how severed our friendship has become.

'Do you wish things were different?' Peyton says blankly

I looked from her to the bottom of the river that flows carelessly underneath us. 'Of course I do, I think everyone does. But we make the choices and we have to live with the consequences you know. Life's never perfect it's always complicated but I believe the good does out weigh the bad eventually'

'What happens if you can't live with the choices though?'

I shrug whilst playing with a strand of my hair. 'You just have to; you learn from your mistakes and become a better person I guess from it'.

She nods as she wipes away a stray tear that falls onto her cheek 'I miss you Brooke' she croaks out as she looks at me her eyes all watery.

'I miss you too' I sigh, wishing things weren't so complicated.

'I just want you back in my life, like before. Before boys and school became an issue. When it was us two against the world. Things seem so much simpler when I'm with you and I now feel lost' she sobs and my heart breaks for her, but I knew I can't offer her what she wants, that's Lucas' job now.

'Before is gone Peyton, we can't get it back, no matter how hard we try it will never be the same' I say sadly 'you have Lucas now, you don't need me' and I stand up dusting off the dirt on my pants. 'I'm just going to walk back' before I turn away wrapping my arms tightly around my body as tears flow down my cheeks. The pain searing through my body as my heart breaks into a million tiny pieces as I finally realise that Peyton and I are now over.

**POV PEYTON**

I'm sitting at the bar drinking some unknown concoction trying to drown the current pain I'm feeling. Today things did not go how I planned, nothing ever seems to anymore. It's like I have a bounty printed on my forehead. Karma really has it in for me.

I want and need Brooke back in my life; she is the only thing that keeps me going. But as usual I'm the one that stuffs everything up, I'm the one that gave into temptation to Lucas, but I thought I was dying. I know not really a good enough excuse.

I notice in the corner of my eye a stumbling brunette making her way from the dance floor to the bar next to me. She was intoxicated already as her words are barely coherent. It's not till she turns over to my direction that I notice the brunette is none other then Brooke. Guys start to form around her each with a smug grin preparing to win the drunken girls heart and finally resulting in bed at the end of the night. Not if I can help it. Brooke may have lost faith in me totally but that doesn't change the fact I'm not going to see her go down this dangerous pathway again.

I put down my glass a little to forcefully and pull away from my seat as I make my way towards them

'You look gorgeous' one guy smiles as he put his hand to the side of her face as she smile and giggles at his comment.

I shove through all the guys and grab the guy by the colour who was touching my B.Davis and shove him away. I wrap my hands around Brooke's waist. 'whatta ya doing heree' she slurs

'To save you ass' I say as I drag her away from the guys. They all moan 'you can join Blondie' one guy smirks. I almost wanted to turn around and punch the crap out of him, but I can't really do that with Brooke in my arms.

I just continue for the exit trying to keep myself composed with Brooke complaining the whole way. I make it to my car and lay her down in the backseat as I trek our way back to my house, not knowing if her parents are home. Not really prepared to find out either.

As I pull up in front of my house I turn around in my seat and notice Brooke passed out in the back. At least she isn't sick I think to myself. I again drag her into the house however having more difficulties then before. I make it to the stairs that lead to my bedroom and I groan frustrated that I'm going to somehow get her up the flight of stairs without hurting her.

I make it safely upstairs without injuring the both of us and lay her softly on my bed. I watch as she moves around getting herself comfortable. I pull the blanket over her body making sure she is warm and settled. I lean in and kiss her forehead and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she whispers 'I love you Peyton'. I smile to myself knowing that somewhere in her subconscious she isn't that furious with me. Maybe there is some hope. I'm not giving up on her that easily, she may have, but I haven't

'I love you too' I softly spoke. More then she will ever know.


End file.
